


Ten's Boys

by WentworthWeedle



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WentworthWeedle/pseuds/WentworthWeedle
Summary: The tenth doctor visits guys in his life and has fun with them. Smut.





	1. Playing With Himself

The Doctor was bored. He sat back on his king size bed and rested one arm on his head and the other one down his blue trousers into his boxers. He had just been fighting alien races on alien planets with Jack and Rose, but when a Slitheen blew up onto the Doctor and Jack, they both decided to use the TARDIS showers, that had no cubicles. 

The showers were a wide open space with several shower heads to choose from. The Doctor chose one right at the end and undressed quickly, throwing all of his clothes onto the floor. Jack followed into the room and decided to go opposite the Doctor. Jack undressed also and threw his clothes on top of The Doctor's. Throwing The Doctor a cheeky wink and then turning to face the wall and start washing his hair. The Doctor stared from the other side of the room at Jack's great length, hanging down, dripping water. He tried to avert his eyes but he couldn't look away. 

Back in his room, he was dry from the showers and still thinking about Jack's perfect body. His dick started to harden as he started rubbing it through the cloth of his trousers. The light pleasure caused The Doctor to moan slightly and tilt his head backwards. He closed his eyes and envisioned Jack coming onto him in the shower and touching his naked abs. The Doctor slid down his trousers to his ankles, his hard 8 inch length sprung out and hit his stomach. He grabbed hold of his dick and started to gently stroke it up and down, watching his hand slide gracefully up and down. He imagined Jack was doing it in the shower. Slowly rubbing his dick, then putting the entire thing in his mouth. The Doctor groaned and started to stroke faster. 

In his head, he started to thrust into Jack's mouth hitting the back of his throat over and over again. He grabbed hold of his shirt and started pulling it up, desperate for release. He started to stroke faster. Now Jack was up against a wall and The Doctor was penetrating his tight ass. In and out, faster and faster, Jack begging for more as The Doctor grabbed Jack's cock and started to move it along with his thrusts. The Doctor's hand started to work faster, his orgasm coming closer. 

"Jack!" The Doctor screamed out loud, not caring that anybody could hear him. "Fuck!" He yelled again. He continued to go faster, feeling the orgasm rise from within him. 

"Fuck yes!" He tried to yell breathlessly, as hot white spurts of cum burst onto his shirt, his body convulsed at every bit of cum that fell onto him. 

The Doctor laid back and tried to regain his breath still with his eyes closed. 

"I heard you say my name" Came a voice from the door. The Doctor looked up to see Jack grinning, staring at the time lords dripping dick.


	2. Jack joins in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack joins in the fun with The Doctor

Jack smirked at The Doctor as he lay there with cum all over his chest.

"Jack... I can explain," The Doctor tried to cover himself up with a blanket quickly, but failing as the tip of his slowly softening dick still poked out. 

Jack approached him, taking off his shirt , revealing his hard abs. The Doctor stared in awe at him, excited that Jack felt the same way about him and not believing what he was witnessing before his eyes, Jack then began to unzip his tight jeans that accentuated his bulge, The Doctor always thought that he would have a big dick, and he was right when Jack slowly pulled down his white briefs and his giant cock sprung out. The Doctor immediately began to get hard again and was ready to fuck and get fucked by Jack.

Jack silently got onto the bottom of the bed, at the feet of the naked man and started to rub his dick up and down. The Doctor leaned his head back as he felt Jacks hands caressing him up and down. Without warning, The Doctor felt a wetness around his mouth, looking down, Jack was slowly engulfing his dick into his talented mouth. It felt amazing to him, he started to slowly move his hips up and down into Jacks amazing mouth. Jack couldn't fit all of it into his mouth, so he grabbed the base of The Doctor's cock and started to stroke it as well as sucking. Jack began to move his head faster up and down as The Doctor watched, happy that his dream man was finally taking his dick. 

"Oh, fuck," The Doctor groaned, "I'm gonna cum," he started to move faster inside Jacks mouth, but Jack pulled away quickly, causing a pop noise when The Doctor's cock left the suction of Jack's mouth. 

"You haven't sucked me yet," Jack winked. The Doctor groaned and leaned forwards towards Jacks dick, but Jack pushed him back. "I'll come to you, you lie down and enjoy it," Jack told him, kissing him and watching The Doctor put his head against the headboard. 

Jack crawled forward and got onto his knees so that his dick was directly in front of The Doctor's mouth and Jack was facing the wall above the headboard. Jack placed his penis inside of The Doctor's mouth and didn't bother to warm up before he violently started face fucking The Doctor. The Doctor was struggling to breathe as Jack repeatedly hit the back of his throat. This went on for about three minutes before Jack pulled himself out of The Doctor's mouth. The Doctor took a deep breath, his face was read from the lack of oxygen, but he smiled and very clearly wanted more.

Jack flipped The Doctor onto his front, so he was lying flat on his stomach. Jack pulled something a bottle from behind him and covered his dick in lube. 

"Where did you get that from?" The Doctor asked, confused. 

"You really don't wanna know," Jack replied. 

The Doctor felt a pressure against his anus as Jack pushed into him lightly, he winced in a small bit of pain, but when Jack pulled out and slammed straight back in, hitting him in exactly the right place, The Doctor let out a moan of pleasure as Jack continually pounded into him. Jack kissed the back of The Doctor's neck as he went in and out fast, The Doctor felt Jack quicken at uneven pace, and then felt him slam in harder and felt warm cum in his ass. Jack groaned and stayed there for a minute before pulling out and flipping The Doctor around. 

Jack grabbed The Doctor's dick and started to quickly jerk him off, The Doctor moaned loudly as he came all over Jack's face and into his mouth. Jack went back up to The Doctor's face and kissed him, sharing The Doctor's cum between their mouths. 

"That was fun," The Doctor whispered.


End file.
